irun away
by shadowassasian24
Summary: an oc has family problems and runs away to Seattle to find himself. the icarly gang sees him and decides to help him. will he live with Carly and her brother or will someone evil call his father. oc/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Irun away

Hi there it's me shadassas and I'm here with a new story.

You: oh man he's not going to finish this story

Me: haha very funny I will and shall finish

So here we go.

Disclaimer: now would we all know that do not own icarly, well I didn't know.

10 years earlier, Sam pov

"Sam!" a high pitch, brunette Carly shay had screamed my name but I was already upstairs in her room and under the bed. I heard footsteps inclined to the room I was in. when we can to her place father going to kindergarten, she went to the bathroom to pee. I got hungry and went to the fridge and saw the pie. Few moments later and WHAM here I am. The pie was half gone by the she came in here. Carly walked over to her stuff bear collection (which was like over 100 bears) and dive in there. "Sam I know you're in here I can smell the pie!" she exclaim as I walked out the door. I look back and ran to the…. Brother of Carly shay. Spencer Shay. He hold on to me like he was hugging me(which I liked because I had small crush on him, I mean who doesn't like a guy who's crazy). "Carly I got the pie culprit!" he said with excitement. Carly rushed in the hallway with so much speed, you think she had to pee. Again. "Sam why you eat my MyPie. It's called my pie for a reason. BECAUSED IT WAS MY PIE!" Carly yelled.

"Carly use your inside voice." Spencer said. As he said that, thunder came crashing down loud. "Spin," Carly said, mixing the E with I. "why don't the sky have to use it's inside voice?" Carly said as lighting flash. That was also how fast spencer grab us and ran to Carly's room. "Because the sky is scary!" he ex claim. In all of this I noticed how the sickly pink room became a scary dark room. We all hid inside the covers on Carly's bed. Soon after that, the rain came pouring down. As we watch the rain I saw that one of Carly's teddy bears (the beanie baby kind) was in the bed. "Carly one of your bears is on the bed." I told her she pick it up and inspected it and it's fur. "No its not, I counted my bears not one of them is rainbow colored." She said. I took it and saw that it was indeed rainbow color. "Can I have it please?" I begged which was unusual for me. Carly noticed that to. "Ok as long as you don't take no more food." She said. I said yes and hugged the bear. As I took it away from my bed I saw two letters on it's head. M.L.

That's a warp, rap, wap, wrap man darn word is confusing. Well review and like tell me what you like, hate, love, and dislike. Sorry for the short chapter but this supposed to be a prolog (tell me I spell that word right). Bye/meow


	2. problems part 1

Irun away

Hi there it's me shadassas and I'm here with a new story.

You: oh man he's not going to finish this story

Me: haha very funny I will and shall finish

So here we go.

Disclaimer: now would we all know that do not own icarly, well I didn't know.

10 years earlier, Sam pov

"Sam!" a high pitch, brunette Carly shay had screamed my name but I was already upstairs in her room and under the bed. I heard footsteps inclined to the room I was in. when we can to her place father going to kindergarten, she went to the bathroom to pee. I got hungry and went to the fridge and saw the pie. Few moments later and WHAM here I am. The pie was half gone by the she came in here. Carly walked over to her stuff bear collection (which was like over 100 bears) and dive in there. "Sam I know you're in here I can smell the pie!" she exclaim as I walked out the door. I look back and ran to the…. Brother of Carly shay. Spencer Shay. He hold on to me like he was hugging me(which I liked because I had small crush on him, I mean who doesn't like a guy who's crazy). "Carly I got the pie culprit!" he said with excitement. Carly rushed in the hallway with so much speed, you think she had to pee. Again. "Sam why you eat my MyPie. It's called my pie for a reason. BECAUSED IT WAS MY PIE!" Carly yelled.

"Carly use your inside voice." Spencer said. As he said that, thunder came crashing down loud. "Spin," Carly said, mixing the E with I. "why don't the sky have to use it's inside voice?" Carly said as lighting flash. That was also how fast spencer grab us and ran to Carly's room. "Because the sky is scary!" he ex claim. In all of this I noticed how the sickly pink room became a scary dark room. We all hid inside the covers on Carly's bed. Soon after that, the rain came pouring down. As we watch the rain I saw that one of Carly's teddy bears (the beanie baby kind) was in the bed. "Carly one of your bears is on the bed." I told her she pick it up and inspected it and it's fur. "No its not, I counted my bears not one of them is rainbow colored." She said. I took it and saw that it was indeed rainbow color. "Can I have it please?" I begged which was unusual for me. Carly noticed that to. "Ok as long as you don't take no more food." She said. I said yes and hugged the bear. As I took it away from my bed I saw two letters on it's head. M.L.

That's a warp, rap, wap, wrap man darn word is confusing. Well review and like tell me what you like, hate, love, and dislike. Sorry for the short chapter but this supposed to be a prolog (tell me I spell that word right). Bye/meow


End file.
